


Эво

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original work - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Момент из жизни омеги Эво.
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Эво

Эво подошел к крыльцу, и бета-швейцар поспешил распахнуть перед ним огромные двери. Войдя, Эво аккуратно стянул перчатки и сунул их в карман.

— Доктор Брейман, — на всех парах к Эво несся его помощник, молоденький бета Рихард, — ваша работа подошла к концу.

Эво кивнул и прошел к лифту. Пока они поднимались на шестнадцатый этаж бизнес-центра, Рихард без остановки трещал. Сам Эво смотрел сквозь стеклянную стену лифта и думал о своей жизни, усмехаясь про себя.

Когда он закончил медицинский вуз — единственный омега из всего потока пластических хирургов, — многие смеялись. Ему прочили будущее косметолога, а альфы-одногруппники усмехались нагло, хлопали его попе и приглашали к себе медбратом, с его-то навыками. Эво в ответ только ехидно ухмылялся и уходил прочь. Учителя тоже «сочувствовали» талантливому омеге и предлагали место на кафедре. Но Эво все это не интересовало. Он знал, чего хочет и как этого достичь.

Сразу же после университета Эво пропал. Многие принялись злословить, говорить, что омежка выскочил замуж. Другие утверждали, что он стал медбратом в провинциальном салоне красоты. Прошло пять лет, слухи об Эво затихли, и все утвердились в своих матримониальных предположениях. Еще два года спустя известия об Эво упали всем, как снег на голову.

Двери лифта раскрылись, и Эво с Рихардом вошли в кабинет генерального директора «Каз Индакстрикс» — крупнейшей компании, занимающейся киборгинизацией биологических объектов.

— Господа, а это наш глава отдела медицинских разработок, лучший челюстно-лицевой и пластический хирург Консулата — Эво Брейман.

Высокий широкоплечий альфа довольно улыбнулся и пожал Эво руку.

— Добрый день, господа! — тихо проговорил Эво и вежливо кивнул гостям. — Эво Брейман, очень рад с вами познакомиться.


End file.
